


his sun, her moon

by ephelia



Series: glovelia [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Writer's Block, glover thoughts, this is super short just to spill out random stuff skdskfsdlf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelia/pseuds/ephelia
Summary: Glover writes about the one constant in his life.
Relationships: Aurelia Sylvaranth/Glover Flynn
Series: glovelia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739521
Kudos: 1





	his sun, her moon

Two fingers reach out to rub his temples, as Glover stares at the perpetual white of the glowing screen. He hasn’t written a single sentence in the past few hours he’s opened up the program. A sigh escapes his mouth as he moves his chair closer to the desk, where crumpled up papers and scribbled, messy lines on thin sheets can be seen.

“ _God._ I hate writers block. Haven’t written in _weeks_.” Glover mumbles with a deep voice, to no one in particular, as the room was empty. He knew that. He tries to think of something, anything he could write about just to escape this perpetual state of literature limbo.

He thinks, and something… no, rather, some _one_ comes to mind immediately.

He thinks about her eyes – those... seemingly eternal, unending pools of a bright blue that stare right back into his. How it seems that two small, beautiful orbs can hold a million emotions, a million words, a million phrases, a million stars, a million galaxies, a million _universes_. Those two eyes that resemble a clear blue sky, or yet can resemble a deep galaxy, littered with clustering stars. Those small eyes that locked with his own, and quite frankly, sealed his emotions right there.

 _Click, clack._ The keyboard moves along with his fingertips as they crash into one another.

He thinks about her smile – the smile that captivated his heart that he once thought to be unmovable, untouchable. That smile of hers that _could_ move mountains, move his own heart. It’s as beautiful as her, as beautiful as the sun, as beautiful as twilight itself. The way that smile captured so many eyes. A smile so radiant, as if a great warmth embraces him whenever she smiles in his direction, and he feels at home, like everything will be okay.

The small words start to gather, filling up the pages bit by bit. The clacking continues.

He thinks about her voice, the sweet melodic tone that rings throughout his ears, his mind. A bell chiming, a soft whisper in his ears. Every syllable runs out of her mouth like cascading water flowing down a small waterfall. A lullaby, a soft cloud, a songbird chirping when the day breaks. Music to his ears.

The words have left no more room for anything else. Another blank page automatically opens.

He thinks about _her._ He thinks about the days she wakes up next to him, her eyes fluttering open as the rays peeking out through the blinds hit her face in a pattern that seems almost beautiful. Her scent, the scent of strawberries that she has on her hair, and the way he leans in closer to encase himself in that scent of hers. The way she tiptoes up in an attempt to reach his face, her attempts futile as he picks her up instead, whispering a few words of endearment as they smile into each other. How she’s so stubborn. How she always finds a way to make him smile like it really does matter to her. How she really does insist to save on those coupons because ‘they’ll be important later!’. How she fusses over the smallest things. How she doesn’t back down when he blows things out of proportion. The way she’s still there after he calms down. How she melts into his embrace during the late nights, softly mumbling ‘I love you, I love you’ over and over, and they feel like one person, one in the same.

In a greater viewpoint, the both of them are just tiny specks of dust in the universe. Meant to live and die, to have small lifespans. But she makes him feel like he’s more than that. She makes him feel like he’s her moon, and she’s his sun. She makes him feel loved, and he wonders why he was ever deserving of that love in the first place. But she insists he does, very much so.

He thinks of her. Aurelia. _His_ Aurelia.

The keyboard continues to click, the words keep forming, and he never stops thinking.


End file.
